A week of yamis
by blackcat212
Summary: This is a story about Anzu and the 3 yamis. What would happen if Anzu had to give up a week of summer beak because of a bet that she wasn’t even agreed upon. And be stuck with Yami, Bakura and Marik.Rated for Languagelemon mabey rate may go higher


The Week of Yamis  
  
Hey this is my first fanfiction so just R&R me if I should keep going or not.  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!!  
  
Summary: This is a story about Anzu and the 3 yamis. What would happen if Anzu had to give up a week of summer beak because of a bet that she wasn't even agreed upon. And be stuck with Yami, Bakura and Marik.  
  
Ryou = Hikari Bakura  
  
Bakura = Yami Bakura  
  
Malik = Shadow Malik (half good and half bad)  
  
Marik = Yami Malik  
  
Anzu = Tea Gender  
  
Honda = Tristen Taylor  
  
actions "speaking" 'thinking' {Blackcat212 a.k.a. ME} (movements)  
  
Now to the story So Sorry for misspelled word I am so bad with spelling!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 The picket begins  
  
The whole YGO gang is going to be at the park. (when I say the whole gang that means Malik, Marik, Seto, Isis, Bakura, Serenity and Mai) Anzu had invited them for a picket . Anzu, Mai and serenity are already there.  
  
Anzu: (sees yugi and Yami walking up) Hey guys, I though you wouldn't come because you know who are coming.  
  
Yugi: Shhhhhhhhhhh (whispers )  
  
Yami: NO, I don't know who's coming.  
  
Anzu: Didn't yugi tell you that Malik, Marik, Bakura-  
  
Yami: Noooo! Aibou! Why didn't you tell me those freaks were coming?  
  
Yugi: ( holding his ears ) Because if T told you wouldn't of come. Anyway they can't be... that bad.  
  
Yami: Humph! ( looks at Anzu )so who else is coming?!?! (Now pissed)  
  
Anzu: Well as you can see Mai and Serenity are here.  
  
Mai: Hey, boys!! (waving form the food table)  
  
Serenity: (helping put food out on the table with Mai ) Hey yugi, yami!  
  
Yami: And who else is coming (now impatient)  
  
Anzu: Uhhhh... Oh ya Joey, Honda, Ryou, Kaiba-  
  
Yami: Seto Kaiba!!!! {His not that bad}  
  
Anzu: yes, Seto Kaiba (rolling her eyes) and Bakura, Malik, Marik and Isis.  
  
Yami: (blushing when Anzu said Isis name) O.K.  
  
Joey: Hey, yugi!  
  
Yugi: Hey, Joey (looks around to see just Joey and not Honda) so ware's Honda?  
  
Joey: (looks around shaking his head ) I have no clue... He was behind me when I lift. Hey, food!! (runs of towards the food)  
  
Mai: Joey Wheeler Back Off!!!! (Blocking Joey form the food)  
  
Joey: Come on just a little bite. (Serenity is now helping blocking the food )  
  
Mai /Serenity: No! Now get lost!!! (Comer) until we say you can have some.  
  
Joey: (arms crossed and pouting) Humph! Honda had sneaked under the table with all the food on it when no one was looking.  
  
Honda: Hehehehe (to himself so no one else could hear)  
  
Anzu: O well Honda will show up soon. (Sees Kaiba, Ryou and a very pissed off Bakura) Hi Kaiba, Ryou (in annoying voice) Hi Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Shut up foolish mortal!  
  
Ryou: Bakura that's mean. (incense voice )  
  
Bakura: Shut up aibou, you're the one who dragged me here. (grails ) I'll get you back later.  
  
Ryou: OO  
  
Anzu: Admit it, you would have come even if Ryou didn't drag you here.  
  
Bakura: NO! I wouldn't have come. Dame Wench  
  
Honda who is hiding under the food table is about to grab Serenity leg. on Honda's hands is fake slim Kaiba has gone to the food table, to get out of the new would war 3.  
  
Anzu: If you call me wench one more time. I'll... I'll— {cut off}  
  
Serenity: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Get It Off, Get It Off. Honda as just garbed her leg Yuuuuuucck! Something garbed me!  
  
Honda: (trying to hold in his laughter but can't) Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Joey: (garbs him from under the table) Honda, ya moron (shaking him)  
  
Serenity: Honda (in a wining voice) What you do that for? (Wiping the slim off her leg)  
  
Bakura: (in a wining and annoying voice) Honda, what you do that for? (Ryou bitch slaps Bakura straight in the face)  
  
Bakura: (shocked) Uh...shit that hurt!(rubbing his cheek )Why in the seven hells did you do that!!  
  
Ryou: (in a dark shadowing voice)Prevented medicine.  
  
Anzu: OO you've been watching to much Yak di yak  
  
Ryou: No, I have not (crosses his arms) {Thanks to Kyoko-san for the idees}  
  
Back to Mai, Honda, Joey and Serenity.  
  
Honda: Well, I would have garbed Mai's leg, but she would have kicked me.  
  
Mai: Dame straight!  
  
Anzu: Okay, can we all stop fighting. Please. Hey look! (They all turn to see Isis, Malik, and Marik playing a knife smirking.)  
  
Joey: What the Hell! Who invited them!?!  
  
Yugi: She Did! (points to Anzu)  
  
Bakura: No shit sherlock.  
  
Yugi: Humph! (Crosses his arms)  
  
Yami: You can't talk to my aibou like that.  
  
Bakura: Watch me (snaps back)  
  
Anzu, Mai and a pissed off Serenity ran over to Isis.  
  
Isis: What's wrong with Serenity?  
  
Anzu: Long story  
  
Serenity: (Mumbling to herself) Stupid Honda, stupid slim, stupid Honda, stupid slim over and over. ( Anzu and Mai sweatdrop and Isis is staring at her like she's crazy )  
  
Mai: Very long story.  
  
To be continued  
  
Sorry for any misspelled word. Like, love it, hate it, too short R&R me and tell me what you think. Should I or shouldn't I continue?  
  
Thanks Blackcat212 signing off Ja ne! 


End file.
